Naruto:Battousai of Konoha
by ToshiUmezawa
Summary: What if when Hinata was being kidnapped naruto tried to help and saving her unlocked his bloodline causing his uncle to take him from konoha and train him, what if his uncle was Kenshin. NOW STRICTLY NarutoxTenten *IM BACK*
1. A Swordsmen is Born

Hey guys this is Toshi , and this is my new story , I've never seen a decent kenshin/naruto story so I just started brainstorming , it was originally gonna be kenshin is kyuubi but I decided making him Naruto's uncle and brother to the "Red Death". This story will also have a strong/smart naruto he wont be 1 shotting Orochimaru anytime soon but enough to hold him off without totally getting destroyed is likely.

Also Naruto will have a unique summon in this story , toads are fine but I wanted something that would fit better with the samurai/warrior mindset I have planned out for our orange clad hero , also unless demanded I won't elaborate on naruto's training merely mention certain things in flashbacks.

"Talking"

"_Jutsu or faction."_

"_**thinking"**_

"**Jinchuriki/Bijuu or Summon"**

Anyway lets start the Story.

It was a dark day on the history of Konohagakure , yesterday the Kyuubi no Kitsune destroyed nearly half the village , and in stopping it their beloved Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha sacrificed himself to defeat the beast. Nearly everyone believed Minato killed the beast ,but they were wrong as the Kyuubi couldn't be killed , so the Yondaime used his most powerful and complex seal , to seal it into a newborn baby as it's young undevoloped chakra system could survive the sealing of so much raw chakra. Unknown to all but a select few that baby was Minato's son.

If you listened hard enough you could hear the barest hint though the sound seals around the Konoha Counsel's room of an argument that will decide the fate of our hero.

"I say we kill the demon before it kills us." stated Fugaku Uchiha , Clan head of the Uchiha Clan , he was still very angry about losing so many Uchiha in the attack.

"How many times do I have to tell you Fugaku, the child is merely the container , the demon has no better chance of escaping than a civilian safely breaking into the Namikaze Mansion." calmly said the newly re-appointed Hokage of Konoha , Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"How can you be so blind Hokage-sama , that _thing _is clearly the Kyuubi reborn into human form." said a random civilian counsel member , which got many shouts of approval from the other civilians and Fugaku.

"I agree with Fugaku-san and the civilian half of the counsel Sarutobi-san." quietly said to the right of Sarutobi from his former teamate and now advisor Koharu , which got a nod of approval from Homura.

"I don't care what any of you think or say _I_ am the Hokage of this village and the child will not be killed , I've tried to explain it simply but most of you are blinded by your grudge against the Kyuubi and are refusing to listen to the voice of reason." said the Hokage with more steel in his voice making it clear he wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Very well Hokage-sama if that _thing_ isn't going to be killed than what shall we do with it." asked Ikane Haruno.

"I would gladly take the pup myself ." said Tsume Inuzuka , the Inuzuka clan head, "We of the Inuzuka clan trust the 4th and if he wanted the kid to be seen as a hero then we will not make the pup be a stray."

"The Hyuuga would also take him in , I owe Minato many times over." said Hiashi Hyuuga , clan head of the Hyuuga clan. He was also one of the few that knew Naruto was Minato's son but he promised him he wouldn't say anything even though it pained him inside.

Instantly cries of outrage were heard from the civilians and the advisors before a new cold voice appeared from the center of the room.

" I will take him." said a man as he walked from a shadow into the light , but still hidden so you couldn't see his face he wore simple samurai garb with a long white coat with red trim and red and blue flames rose from the bottom, and had long red hair , with a single katana hanging on his hip.

"Who are you and how did you get in here , ANBU!" shouted a random scared civilian counsel member. Seven Anbu immediately surrounded the intruder , and a half second later they crumpled to the ground with their masks cracked.

"I am the child's uncle , my name is Kenshin Himura and I am going to take him with me." , as he said that he took a single step forward and raised his head , giving the counsel a look at his scarred face , and his cold yellow eyes that meant death if anyone denied him what he came for

"Impossible , the Battousai of Uzu died in the 3rd great war , everyone knows that." half snorted Fugaku.

The Battousai of Uzu was a legend in his own right he was known to be one of the greatest Kenjutsu users to ever walk the elemental nations ,he basically defended Uzugakure by himself , it was said that armies that came to Uzu were simply cut to pieces before they even made it to the walls, his power to single handedly defeat armies was rivaled to the Yellow Flash himself during the 3rd great war but unlike the Yellow Flash , after the war ended he simply disappeared.

"I didn't die Uchiha-san , I merely disappeared from the public view , if you must know what I was doing I was looking for a certain someone so I could call myself a true master of Kenjutsu ,it took many years of searching but two weeks ago I killed Hiko Seijuro and claimed the title of Number one.

Sarutobi and the other elders paled , realizing where they recognized the coat Kenshin was wearing.

"So? Who is this Hiko you speak of I've never even heard of him." smugly said the pink haired civilian.

"Of course you wouldn't know who he is , not even many shinobi do he's long before your time , Hiko Seijuro was one of the _Roku Kyoshu*_ . In this world there are six coats that each recognize the best in their respective field , the six are for Senjutsu, Ninjutsu , Taijutsu , Genjutsu , Kenjutsu , and Fuinjutsu , you might have noticed his coat resembles the Yondaime's , as Minato was the current master of Fuinjutsu . The coats are rumored to have been created by the Rikudo Sennin for his six students that each specialized in one of the ninja arts he invented. If you truly killed Hiko Seijuro I understand why you disappeared" stated Sarutobi causing confusion amongst the counsel.

"Why would looking for Seijuro force him to disappear Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Because Hiashi-san if you want to be one of the _Roku Kyoshu_ you must be strong enough to claim the title I can safely say that during my prime I would not have stood a chance against the master of ninjutsu, even with all the jutsu I have at my disposal ."

That statement made the civilians scared out of their minds , if The Professor, the God of Shinobi wouldn't of stood a chance then the man standing in front of them could kill them all and the rest of the village if he wanted to.

"If one wants to claim the title you need to be strong enough to deserve it , either by the current master recognizing your ability and handing it down , or by you killing him." finished Sarutobi.

Danzo was quickly realizing that the Jinchuuriki would never become his weapon ,but he could still try to keep it in the village.

"Kenshin-sama how do we know that he is your nephew? I mean no disrespect but he doesn't look a thing like you." said Danzo

"I never said I was his father Danzo I am his uncle , I know he is my nephew because I was there when my sister gave birth to him , my full name is Kenshin Uzumaki Himura , my sister was Kushina Uzumaki, I promised my sister I would take care of him and I intend to do that Danzo." replied Kenshin with a little steel in his voice.

"_**Damn, he looks a lot like Kushina that red hair is unmistakable and with the Kyuubi-brat sharing her surname there's nothing I can do about it , all I can do it try to keep him in the village." **_thought Danzo.

"Still Naruto is a citizen of Konoha and this was the home of his parents they would want him to grow up here."

That statement hit him hard , he knew Kushina would never forgive him for taking him away from Konoha , even though he desperately wanted to take him with him he couldn't ,not unless there was reason enough for him to do it without feeling guilty and he also knew he couldn't stay here , not yet, not when the refugees of Uzu could still be found and brought together since Uzu was destroyed by the Kyuubi on it's way to Konohagakure.

"Very well Danzo, I will leave him to grow up here and I will come to train him when he turns six, awakens his bloodline or if he is about to die , I have put seals on him to let me know if either happens , you better hope he is treated well or I might level this village when I return." and with that he vanished , not in a puff of smoke , not in a swirling of leaves ,he simply ceased to be there. And that would be the last they saw of him for 4 years.

"Wait , what bloodline?." screamed Danzo at empty air.

It was decided that Naruto would be placed in an orphanage to be cared for by a trusted matron and guarded by carefully screened and trusted anbu , because even though a few clans wanted to adopt him initially even they couldn't risk their family getting hurt for adopting the boy if his burden were to come out.

That same night one of the civilian members of the counsel went and got drunk at a bar , and in his drunken stupor mentioned the truth about Kyuubi's defeat and his sealing into a child was that put into an orphanage earlier in the day. The News spread like wildfire , and by the next day the entire village knew the truth which caused the Sandaime to make his law that nobody would speak of what young Naruto contained under punishment of death .Due to the negative view of the village every member of the counsel was trying to make the child out to be a hero , even the civilian side tried their best to make the village change their view of him , they didn't believe it themselves , but that didn't matter , they only did this because of fear , fear that when Kenshin returned and saw how the village treated his nephew how he would react , in their minds they saw the village cut to pieces. Only time will tell if they are right.

And cut , I decided to end it there , and I will update in 2-3 days and please review I really wanna see what you readers think of my story.

_Roku Kyoshu*=_ Six Great Masters


	2. Eyes of a Warrior

Hey guys Toshi here , and here is the Revised chapter 2 , there are a LOT of differences so it is HIGHLY suggested you read it.

Also as a final note , Kisame will not be a part of Akatsuki I have my own plan for him. Virtual Cookie for whoever guesses who I replace him with. (its not Shishio)

Also before you read I'm assuming you have basic knowledge of Naruto , knowledge on RK might help but you can still understand the story fine without it.

Disclaimer: ToshiUmezawa does not own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

***Cries anime tears in backround***

"Talking"

"_Thinking."_

"**Jinchuriki/Bijuu or Summon"**

"_**Bijuu or Summon Thinking"**_

Now On with the Story

~~~~Timeskip 6 years Later October 8th~~~~

"LEAVE HINATA-CHAN ALONE." shouted a young boy with spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks as he charged the man that grabbed her.

"Tch young kids believing they can play the hero and save the day , tough luck kid but your lil' friend here is coming with me." he said with a mild chuckle as he immediately stopped the kid's charge with a kick that knocked him across the street.

"_I can't let him take Hinata-chan away , she's my first true friend I can't lose her."_ Thought the boy.

~~~~~Flashback Earlier That day~~~~~~

A young boy was wandering around the park. He had yellow spiky hair and big cerulean eyes , cheeks were adorned with three whisker-like marks on each side. He was wearing a plain whie t-shirt with blue shorts. Like usual , he just got back from breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen and was hoping today would be the day the kids would let him play with them. When they said no he wasn't really disappointed it happened every day so he was used to it by now. For some reason the kid's parents all told them to stay away from him and that he was a troublemaker that was a bad influence. He wasn't of course but the kids did what their parents told them and steered clear from our young hero.

He didn't notice it but a young paled eye girl was walking toward young Naruto , she couldn't understand why the other kids were mean to him , when she asked her mom she simply said they misunderstood him and that he was a delightful boy.

"H-h-hi Naruto." said Hinata as she walked up to him. For Naruto this was a new experience , only a few people were ever nice to him and it was never a kid his own age . "Uh...Hi." mumbled Naruto which caused Hinata to giggle. "I'm Hinata , Hinata Hyuuga. You want to play with me?." Naruto was shocked , he was hoping this wasn't a dream , so he pinched himself. "Ow!" yelped Naruto but when Hinata went to see what was wrong all she saw was the blinding smile Naruto was giving her.

"I'd love to play with you Hinata-chan." which caused Hinata to blush before motioning him over to the play area of the park. It was the best day of Naruto's life , he played with Hinata-chan until it was dark and everyone else had gone home , but they were having so much fun they didn't notice until Hinata's mom Hana came over. "Hinata it's getting late we don't want your father to worry." Hinata had a sad look until Naruto came over and said "It's ok Hinata-chan I'll walk with you guys , my house isn't too far from the hyuuga compound." which was a complete lie, the orphanage was on the other side of Konoha , but he didn't care. If he got to spend more time with Hinata-chan then he'd gladly walk anywhere.

Unbeknownst to them as they were walking they were being followed. Earlier that day an ambassador from Kumo came to Konoha to make a treaty. Since Konoha was still weak recovering from the Kyuubi attack this treaty was welcomed with open arms.

Naruto and Hinata were both oblivious to their stalker until he appeared in front of them with a kunai in his hand , and as he appeared Hinata's mother Hana fell to the ground , unmoving. He then proceeded to grab Hinata , when Naruto tried to stop him only to get kicked across the street.

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I can't let him take Hinata-chan away , she's my first true friend I can't lose her."_ Thought the boy.

The thought of his first friend being taken away from him after one day of being together, it ignited something within him. He felt rage and his eyes flashed red with his pupils drawing inward into slits, but then he felt a cooling sensation course through him. His eyes changed , yellow flooded his irises and his pupils went back to normal.

The Kumo Ambassador was about to run off after kicking the brat across the street until he felt inhuman levels of Killing Intent toward him , he turned around and what he saw made him drop the Hyuuga in terror. He saw cold yellow eyes , as he stared into them he saw his death a million times over. He took a step forward to quickly kill the brat but suddenly he couldn't control his actions , he watched as his hand holding the kunai came toward his neck and slowly pierced into his flesh. After the jounin slumped to the ground Naruto started to scream as a seal appeared and started to smoke on his shoulder.

The Killing Intent released was enough to cause most of the ninja in the area to run to inspect the scene, when they arrived they saw a crying Hinata holding onto a shocked jinchuuriki , the dead Kumo ambassador, and the deceased form of the wife of the clan head of the Hyuuga clan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ruins of Uzugakure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenshin was depressed , he tried hard to convince the few refugees he was able to find to come back with him to rebuild Uzu but alas they refused , most had moved and joined Kiri and the rest he couldn't find. He was meditating when one of the seals on his right forearm pulsed and started to smoke , inhuman levels of rage filled him until he looked at it and his visage changed to shock as he saw it wasn't the seal to alert him if his young nephew was about to die , no , it was the one to alert him if Naruto awakened his bloodline. He smiled to himself , and started to walk towards Konohagakure , he smiled again as his eyes flashed yellow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konohagakure~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto regained his awareness when an anbu with a dog mask snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Naruto-kun , could you please fill us in on what happened here?" "Sure Inu-san ,well me and Hinata-chan were playing in the park today , when it got too dark her mom said she had to go home , I wanted to spend more time with her so I lied and said I lived close to the Hyuuga Compound. When we were walking back some guy appeared in front of us and grabbed Hinata-chan , she's my first friend my own age and I wasn't gonna let him take her. I tried to stop him but he kicked me across the street. I felt anger and rage inside me directed at him for trying to take her , but then something inside me clicked. And the most of the rage I was feeling left me , I had a new feeling wash over me , it was a need to protect Hinata-chan , she became one of my precious people and I wouldn't let him take her_. _I got back up and saw him turned around about to get away , and the little rage I had left grew. But it wasn't wild like before , it was controlled and I somehow knew how to focus it. I focused it towards the man that was holding Hinata-chan , he turned around and his face wasn't cocky like before he had a look of terror on his face as he dropped Hinata-chan.

He looked at me and started to shake before something inside me told me to look him directly in the eyes and focus, he started to shake more before he simply stabbed himself. Afterward I felt a lot of pain on my shoulder and I saw it was smoking, it lasted for few seconds before stopping."

Kakashi was conflicted , he understood the first power Naruto was talking about was obviously the Kyuubi , but he wasn't sure what to think about the second one that caused the Kumo-jounin to stab himself with his own kunai. "_Well the Hokage will know what to do about it." _he thought to himself.

"Come on Naruto, you and the heiress will have to come with me to see the hokage." he walked towards the pair and after grabbing their shoulders vanished in a swirl of leaves.

When they appeared Kakashi walked up to the desk and talked to Sarutobi for a few minutes. Afterward the Hokage tried to keep up his mask of a kind old man but it was proving harder than he thought to contain his shock. He'd been a shinobi for a very long time , and the fact a five year old with no prior ninja training killed a elite jounin... Simply put , Naruto's potential was scary.

"Naruto if you could tell me what happened I would greatly appreciate it , I've heard a few things from Inu , but I'd like to hear it from you as well." After Naruto told him the same thing he told Inu , the hokage asked the Hyuga heiress. Her story wasn't much different. He contemplated for a few minutes before beckoning Naruto to come up to the desk.

"I'd like you to know I'm very proud of you Naruto , not many people could've done what you did in your position , I'm not sure about the pain in your shoulder though I'll have some medics give you a physical after were done." said Sarutobi , he was about to continue when a new voice interrupted him."The pain was because of a seal Naruto-kun." said a man with long red hair , as he jumped through the window. When he came inside Naruto was able to get a full look at him , he was wearing a coat that greatly resembled the Yondaime's a crimson kimono top in contrast with a white hakama with a sword strapped on his waist.

"It was a seal to alert me if you awakened our clan's kekkai genkai." concluded the man.

Naruto's mind was going into overdrive . Clan? Kekkai Genkai?

"Who are you , and what do you mean clan, and kekkai genkai." questioned the blond.

"I am Kenshin Uzumaki Himura your oji , you and me are the last of the Uzumaki clan , and last night you awakened the first level of the _Hitokirigan.*_

Naruto was in shock , but he wasn't the only one Hinata was still in the room and was listening to every word.

"_Hitokirigan? _What are you talking about." blurted out Naruto who wasn't believing any of it.

"The _Hitokirigan _is our kekkai genkai Naruto, the _Hitokirigan_ grants us enhanced eyesight , the ability to analyze your opponents moves and can predict upcoming moves with ease. It also gives the user the ability to focus and concentrate KI to an unimaginable degree , it has some other abilities but those take years of training and you unlocked one of those today. The Ability to weigh your will against the person you use it against. If your will proves stronger it causes the person you use it on to reverse their HI* causing them to kill themselves instead of you.

Naruto kept waiting for someone to yell out "GOTCHA!" but when he saw that everyone had serious expressions he finally digested what he was told. "Could you please tell me a little about our clan." he asked with hope.

"Of course Naruto-kun, our clan was native to Uzugakure , I've spent the last four years trying to gather the refugees from Uzu to come back together so we could re-establish our once great village. I would've gladly taken you with me but your mother loved it here and my sister would never have forgiven me if I took you away without a good enough reason. I was going to come back here and take you away to be trained to be a true Uzumaki when you turned six , but in case you were to awaken your bloodline early I put a seal on your shoulder to alert me if you did.

Since your birthday is only a couple days away, and you've already unlocked your bloodline, you should rest well tonight because tommorow were heading out. I'm gonna teach you our clan's history , and fighting styles. By the time you return you will be able to fight with a sword the way only a true Uzumaki can.

"If your going to train me for a while , wouldn't you teach me some cool jutsu's? I mean swords are cool and all , and learning to master my bloodline sounds great but how much damage could a sword really do?." asked Naruto , his voice full of doubt.

"Naruto you should respect your uncle , he's very strong and could teach you a lot." said the Sandaime.

"Yeah right Jiji, you could teach me a bunch more if you didn't have all that paperwork , besides I bet you could beat him easily, his sword wouldn't stand a chance against one of your awesome jutsus." replied Naruto.

"Actually Naruto you really should give him more credit, if we were to fight I'm positive I would lose, your oji is the strongest Kenjutsu Master in all the elemental nations and one of the six most powerful shinobi alive today."

Hearing that Naruto and Hinata's jaw dropped to the floor, he would never have thought his oji was that strong. He looked at him again and saw him in a new light.

"Is all of that true?" he asked with his voice cracking.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun , if you come with me you will learn far more than what you would learn at the academy here , I should add that I never said I wouldn't teach you any cool jutsu , but your kenjutsu training will take place over all else. For the other skills all shinobi must learn you will have the best teachers available." concluded the scarred swordsmen.

Sarutobi curiously spoke up not believing the possibility he thought up. "Who else will be teaching him Kenshin-dono?

"The other members of a certain group I belong to." he said with a smile which was matched by Sarutobi

"How long are we going to be gone Oji?" asked our hero.

"Depending on how fast of a learner you are , at the very least we'll be gone for six years, eight at the most." said Kenshin.

"Do we really have to be gone that long? Hinata-chan and I just became friends and I don't wanna lose that by leaving." replied Naruto with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Hinata was surprised to say the least , that Naruto was thinking of not going just because it might endanger his friendship with her.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll always be my friend it would take more than a training trip to end our friendship." said a beaming Hinata.

"Besides Naruto-kun I have a way for you to keep in touch ." said Kenshin before he bit his thumb and thrust his hand at the floor and saying. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ and a small panda wearing a brown loose yukata appeared.

"Yo." said the summon.

"This is Chen , he's a messenger panda , once a week he'll stop by and pick up a letter from Hinata-chan and to deliver a letter from Naruto-kun that way you two can keep in touch." said a smiling Kenshin.

"Wow Hinata-chan this is great now I can go and we can still stay in contact with each other." half shouted a very exited Naruto.

"So I take it your coming with me Naruto?" asked Kenshin even though he knew the answer.

"Yes Oji-sensei , when I get back I'm gonna be the greatest ninja in konoha." half shouted Naruto.

"Very well then unless the Hokage objects you and miss Hyuuga here can sleep in the adjoining bedroom to this room ,tommorow we'll stop by your house so you can get your things and we'll get going , it's a long way to Uzugakure."

"I have no problems with it , will you be ok sharing a room with Naruto-kun Hinata-chan?

A very red Hinata shook her head , happy that she got to sleep next to a nice and very big teddy bear , she would worry about her mom tommorow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Kenshin are in front of the gate , next to them we find a teary Hinata holding onto her father's leg and Sarutobi there to see them off.

"I'll see you guys in six years when I get back I'll be the greatest ninja ever , just you wait." Said a waving Naruto as he walked with his Oji out the gates.

"_I know you'll be great Naruto-kun."_thought Hinata as she watched him walk out the gates.

And CUT

Hope you guys like the new revised chapter 2.

Hitokirigan= Manslayer's Eye , Eye of a Manslayer

HI= Homicidal Intent. The Difference between KI and HI is KI is the want to kill , HI is released in the act of attempting to kill

Oji = Uncle

Oi= Nephew

you should all know Jiji.


	3. Konoha's new Battousai

REVISED CHAPTER 3

Also before you read I'm assuming you have basic knowledge of Naruto , knowledge on RK might help but you can still understand the story fine without it.

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

**"Jinchuriki/Bijuu or Summon"**

_**"Bijuu or Summon Thinking"**_

Disclaimer: ToshiUmezawa doesn't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin.

Ha! take that lawyers

Anyway lets get to the story

Chapter 3: A Swordsmen Returns.

The day was a average boring day for Kotetsu and Izumo the two chunnin tasked with screening people through the west gate of Konoha. "Hey Izumo , you think we'll see anyone interesting today?" lazily asked Kotetsu. "Nah , this is the west gate , the nobles and important merchants all come through the north gate." replied Izumo. "Still , I got a feelin' today is gonna be different." said Kotetsu as he sat up in his chair. "How about a bet?" he asked Izumo. "What kind've bet?" replied a now awake chunnin.

"If someone famous comes through this gate by the end of the day you have to go find Gai and give him a big hug and say how amazing his flames of youth are, but if nobody interesting comes through then I'll do it." finished Kotetsu with a smile on his face.

Izumo wasn't sure what to do , the chance of someone coming were slim ,but the thought of hugging and praising Gai was scaring the hell out of him. But then again , if he won he would get to see Kotetsu do it. "Ok I'm in , the bet lasts until the end of the day." said Izumo.

~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip 4 hours~~~~~~~~~

Kotetsu was getting scared , it's been four hours and only ninja going back and forth on missions have been going through the gate , across from him Izumo had a smile plastered on his face. It was only twenty minutes until their shift was over and he knew he had this bet in the bag. "You know Kotetsu , it's not too late to back out now." smirked Izumo. "Pssh someone is gonna come I'm tellin you, in fact how about we raise the stakes?." asked Kotetsu , "If someone comes through in the next twenty minutes you have to do everything we agreed upon , plus you have to do it while wearing a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers." he finished. Izumo had no doubt he was gonna win so he immediately accepted the new conditions of the bet. If only he knew how bad a decision that was.

A couple hundred feet down the road toward the west gate of Konohagakure we see two figures walking together. One had long deep red hair , that was kept in a pony-tail to keep it out of his eyes , he had an x shaped scar on his cheek and was wearing a white and red coat over a plain kimono , the handle of a katana could barely be seen peeking out of the coat. The figure next to him was remarkably similar , he also had long hair kept in a pony-tail but his was a bold blonde color , he had 3 whisker-like marks on either side of his face. He was wearing a sapphire blue kimono top with white yukata pants. (Kenshin's outfit but dark blue instead of red) he also had a katana dangling on his hip.

As they approached Kotetsu go up and did his job. "Halt, who are you and what is your business in Konoha." he stated. The red haired man answered, " I am Kenshin Uzumaki Himura with Naruto Uzumaki , we are reporting back from a six year training mission." he replied in a calm monotone as he handed Kotetsu his papers. Both of the young chunnin were shocked to be standing next to the battousai of uzu. After regaining his composure Kotetsu immediately had a smile on his face " I guess this means I win our bet Izumo." he said as he handed the papers back to Kenshin. It took Izumo a second to process what was said before his face turned pale , then he promptly fainted. Kenshin smiled at the antics of the chunnin before motioning with his hand for Naruto to follow him. "Come on Naruto we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting." he said as he jumped onto the nearest rooftop and started towards the hokage tower with Naruto close behind.

Today was just another day for the sandaime hokage of konoha , after doing a decent amount of paperwork he reached down to the 3rd drawer on the left side of his desk and pulled out a small orange book which was autographed by the author. His perverted giggles just started when he saw his door kicked open and a screaming secretary yelling at the people who walked inside, he watched familiar faces walk in as he quickly put his book away.

"It's been a long time Naruto-kun, It's ok Mika you can go back to your duties" said a smiling Sarutobi. "Yes it has Hokage-sama." replied the blond figure now revealed to be Naruto. The blond's formal tone shocked the sandaime. "It's ok Mika you can go back to your duties." the sandaime told his irked secretary as he watched her go back to her desk and close the doors. "Well Naruto , how have you been? Also could you give me a brief rundown of your abilties so I know where to place you?" asked a very curious kage. "I want to be put in the academy for the genin exam." answered the jinchuuriki. "Why would you want to be a genin Naruto? I can tell just from your presence your well beyond genin level." replied the old man. "Because it would be dishonorable for me to start higher than the bottom Hokage-sama , even my father went through the academy and became a genin. I simply want that same privilege." the blond finished. His answer somewhat shocked the old kage , but if he was going to be training with his uncle it wouldn't make sense to not tell him who his parents were, but also due to the fact that he wanted to be a genin made it so he could hide almost all of his skills.

"Well you contradict yourself since you aren't going to go through the entire academy process but nonetheless tomorrow morning this year's batch of genin-hopefuls will take their test , you are welcome to take it with them. And now on to other matters since you know who your parents are and I believe you're strong enough , you will be given your inheritance which includes the contents of your parents bank accounts and the Namikaze mansion. I'll have you know I've been keeping it in good condition by making it a monthly D-rank mission , if your ready I can also have you fill out the paperwork so you can take your place as clan head and enact the CRA for the Namik..." he was about to finish before he was interrupted by Naruto. "Uzumaki , Hokage-sama not Namikaze. As the last of two clans is it within my right to choose which clan I would like to reinstate, and I choose Uzumaki, and I refuse to take part of the CRA , the Namikaze clan was never very big so there's no reason for it to be invoked." Naruto finished.

"But why Naruto? , besides your not the last of the Uzumaki clan , as long as your uncle is still alive. I figured when you found out you would've jumped at the chance to restore the Namikaze." asked the sandaime with disbelief in his eyes. "If you asked me six years ago I would've indeed jumped at the chance , but after training and learning for six years in Uzumaki history and techniques I have to choose Uzumaki , and due to the death of my uncle's wife , he is unable to be with another, making me the only chance of the Uzumaki clan returning." said the blond with a smirk. "Besides this way , uncle Ken can be clan head so I dont have to deal with politics."

"Very well Naruto , you'll have to give me until tommorow to write up the paperwork for the Uzumaki , I had it all ready for the Namikaze so I'm not prepared at the moment. Also you will be required to take the name Namikaze in order to claim your inheritance , since it is under Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I have that form here so you can spend today getting to know your new home , I believe your uncle can show you how to get there." he said toward Kenshin who nodded.

After Naruto signed the form he followed his uncle out the window. "Sensei where's the mansion located at?" asked Naruto. "It's next to the Hyuuga complex." calmly replied Kenshin. With that Naruto's mask cracked a little and his face lit up with a huge smile, "_that means I'll live next to Hinata-chan."_ he thought to himself.

Naruto and Hinata's friendship never wavered while Naruto was away , for the first couple years they maintained weekly letters to each other , but as they got older and needed more time to train eventually they were forced to cut it down to one letter per month. But they still thought of each other as close friends , and Naruto reminded himself that since he was back in the village one of the first things he's gonna do is meet up with Hinata.

After a few minutes of roof jumping , they arrived in front of a very large house, unlike the Hyuuga complex which was a bunch of seperate houses like a mini-city the Namikaze mansion was one huge mansion , where everyone would live as a true family. As they walked up to the gate Kenshin motioned for Naruto to open it by handing him the keys. "Even though I'm your uncle , I don't want to risk anything happening by trying to open it , since your Minato's son I'm positive he wouldn't of done anything to make it impossible for you to enter . Just spread some blood on the seal above the lock before using the key and it should open."

Naruto simply nodded in affirmation before biting his thumb enough to bleed before moving it across the seal. The seal glowed blue for a few seconds before it faded out and disappeared, after getting a reassuring nod from his uncle he inserted the key and opened the gate, and nothing happened. With a smile on his face he walked through the gate with his uncle, happy after years of training and wandering, he was at a place he could call his home.

When they got to the front door Naruto used another key on the ring to open it, when they got inside and turned on the light they were pleasantly surprised that the sandaime wasn't lying when he said he kept it regularly cleaned.

(Minato gave Sarutobi Permission to entire the mansion so he was able to open the blood seal to let the genin team in)

The livingroom was the first thing they saw , and Naruto was awestruck , it was fully furnished with 3 leather couches around a long table , a few recliner chairs , and a big screen tv. (if Koyuki is a movie star then they have tv right?) A fireplace that had a mantel above it which had pictures of Naruto's parents. Naruto was just shocked that he lived here and that all of this was his , from his vantage point in the living room he could see a well-stocked kitchen , and a sliding glass door that led to a backyard that just seemed to go on and on.

Naruto spent the rest of the day exploring his new home , while his uncle took a nap on one of the couches in the living room. As he was exploring he found a door that led to the 2nd floor , and just like the gate there was a blood seal stopping anyone but a family member from entering , when he opened it he found a library that had to have a couple thousand scrolls in it , and in the back of the room was a door that when opened revealed a room where his father worked on seals , the room looked like something out of a mental institution, the walls were covered by notes and various seal designs , he exited thinking _"I'm gonna have to check this out later."_

In the backyard was a long structure when Naruto looked inside he discovered a training dojo , with soft mats and numerous practice equipment on the walls. , and in the backyard itself were quite a few training posts , there was also a sizeable lake but beyond that was only forest.

When he got back inside he found his uncle still passed out on the couch so he quietly grabbed his things that he put down in the living room and made his way up the stairs to the 3rd floor where the bedrooms were. When he got there he thought to himself "_If he's just gonna sleep on the couch I might as well get the master bedroom."_ he chuckled as he made his way over to the door , where he encountered yet another blood seal. After he got inside he saw a huge four poster bed with two book cases on either side the glass doors on them were littered with seals the kind Naruto had never seen before. "_Guess that's where the most secret and special jutsu are."_ he thought to himself before setting down his pack which held scrolls that he sealed his clothes and other few belongings in. On the far side of the room he also noticed he now had his own private bathroom , and on the other side he now had a walk-in closet. When he got to the bed he noticed a layer of dust on it. Due to the seal on the door the genin teams weren't able to get inside to clean it , but Naruto didn't care , he was tired from exploring and he was going to sleep, he tucked himself in and shortly afterward he fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up at his normal time of 5:00 am , after being woken up by Kenshin so many times his internal clock just automatically woke him up early. He went downstairs to see his uncle awake and using the kitchen to make the only thing that there were supplies for. Ramen.

"Go outside and do your morning routine I'll let you know when to come in ." Kenshin said not even looking up from the stove. So Naruto did as he sensei told him and went out and started his exercises , which started with a 20 minute sprint around the backyard. When he finished with that he did a set of 200 push-ups and sit-ups. After that was finished he made a familiar handsign and with a poof of smoke he was surrounded by 50 clones , he pulled out his katana which if you looked closely was a sakabato , with the sharp side of the katana on the reverse side and had the clones attack him. Half of the clones drew their swords while the other half attacked with just taijutsu. After about an hour of Naruto fighting with himself he heard his uncle calling him. When he got inside the kitchen he saw his uncle eating a bowl of ramen. "Go take a shower and get ready , there will be a bowl waiting for you when you get out." he said before going back to eating his ramen.

When Naruto finished his shower he quickly got dressed in another set of matching clothes he wore the day before, he then proceeded to run down the stairs desperate for his breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he saw his bowl and immediately begun woofing it down. When he finished he walked into the living room to see his uncle passed out on the couch again , which left a slightly annoyed jinchurriki, "Sensei." No response. "Sensei." still no response."SENSEI." he said slightly louder before he heard his uncle muttering "Just a few more minutes Kaoru-chan." which caused Naruto to grab a bokken he saw on a rack and smacked his uncle on the head with it. Kenshin got up with an "Oro." with a dazed look on his face. "Naruto , it's not nice to wake people up like that, no it is not." a now very awake Kenshin told his nephew. "Well what did you expect me to do , I tried to wake you up, that failed so I tried a more direct approach." replied Naruto with a grin. "Fine just get going or your going to be late for the Hokage." Kenshin said as he laid down to finish his nap. Naruto looked at the clock to find he only had 5 minutes before he was late for his appointment.

With a quick goodbye Naruto was out the door jumping onto the nearest rooftop towards the Hokage mansion. After four minutes of Naruto jumping as fast as he could , he could see the open window of the Hokage's office , with fifteen seconds to spare and a big jump Naruto dived through the window.

A blushing Hokage with speed only the "_God of Shinobi."_ could do , put an orange book away in his drawer as he saw the blonde jinchuuriki dive into his office. Before the blushing kage could comment Naruto exclaimed proudly "I made it in time , YEAH!" as he jumped up and punched the sky.

Sarutobi could only chuckle at seeing the Naruto he remembered all those years ago was still in there somewhere."Well Naruto I was able to write up the new paperwork for you to restart the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha , just sign here and you can get going to the academy." Sarutobi said with a smile as he handed Naruto the piece of paper that would change his life. When Naruto finished Sarutobi took out his stamp and put the Hokage's Seal on it to make it official. "Congratulations Naruto-kun , as of now you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and heir to the Uzumaki clan , and the Uzumaki clan is now a full registered clan of Konoha." He finished.

Naruto was about to leave to the academy when the old kage stopped him and handed him a note "Give this to the person at the front of the academy, they will tell you which room the other genin-hopefuls are going to be taking their exams." he said with a smile as he watched Naruto nod and jump out the window.

Naruto then proceeded to head towards the academy by jumping along rooftops. Within a couple of minutes with a small chakra burst to his legs Naruto was able to get to the academy without being late.

Going through the front door he walked up to the front desk and saw a chunnin chewing on a senbon doing some paperwork. "Can I help you?" the chunnin asked our blonde hero , "Yes I was instructed by the Hokage to give you this." Naruto replied as he handed the paperwork over. After looking over it and seeing the hokage-seal of approval he said "Room 15-B go down the corridor then take a left , it's third door on your right. Hand Iruka the forms you just handed me and you can take the exam with the others" the chunnin handed Naruto back the papers before going back to his work.

Naruto followed his directions and found himself at his destination, as he walked in the door he noticed a that there was a genin-hopeful representing every clan in konoha. After giving them a once over he was disappointed , well the only exception was his best friend in the world , sitting in the top row was Hinata Hyuuga. She had aged from the little girl he knew into a blossoming young woman , she was wearing blue shinobi pants with a white winter coat obscuring view of her torso. When he saw her notice him he just smiled before turning towards the chunnin at the front of the room.

"Excuse me but are you Iruka." he asked the scarred chunnin. "Yes I am , is there something I can help you with? " he replied to the newcomer. "Yes I was told by the chunnin at the front desk to hand this to you." Naruto replied as he handed Iruka the papers. After checking over the hokage's seal and finding it authentic he smiled before shocking the class by saying " Why don't you say a bit about yourself then go find yourself a seat , the test will be starting shortly."

Most of the class was muttering to themselves but the Inuzuka heir felt the need to voice his opinion."Howcome he gets to just come in here and take the test , while we've had to suffer through five years in this place."

Iruka stood up since he thought he might as well explain the situation. "The Hokage as interviewed him and believed him to be good enough to take this exam , that should be enough for all of you." he sat back down and motioned for Naruto to introduce himself.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the reason I didn't go through the academy is because I was on a training trip with my uncle and a certain organization he belongs to. I hope to call you my comrades after today." when he finished he walked up the stairs to the top row and sat next to his friend. He could hear the murmurs about his last name but he ignored it.

"Good luck Hinata-chan, , well catch-up after we pass." he said with a smile, to which she just nodded with a similar smile plastered on her face.

Iruka stood up after kicking the sleeping white-haired chunnin next to him. "The test is in 3 parts , the first portion is a written test with questions about Konoha's history and basic shinobi knowledge. The second portion is a physical test , each of you will spar with either Mizuki or myself. And the last portion is a ninjutsu exam where you will come to the front of the class and demonstrate the ability to do the _Kawarmi-no jutsu_ , _Henge-no jutsu_ , and make three perfect_ Bunshin." _he finished and started to pass up the papers for the written portion.

Naruto was one of the first done and thought the test was too easy, and he could tell from Hinata's bored look she agreed with him. He learned everything that was on the test in the first few months he was with uncle Ken.

"Now if you'll follow me outside , we can take the taijutsu test , you are to dodge and block basic strikes , while attempting to counter. The test will last 2 minutes or if you can land ten blows on Mizuki or myself. If you will line up in front of both training circles we can begin." he walked into the circle and motioned Mizuki to do the same.

When it was Naruto's turn up he sat his sakabato on the ground before walking into the ring , he was matched up against Mizuki. _"So the demon returns. Time to put him in his place."_ Mizuki thought with a grin on his face , which got wider when he saw the stance Naruto took , he believed the demon would be weak enough for him to take his vengeance on.

Naruto saw the smirk and matched it with one of his own , his taijutsu style was taught to him by Kenshin's best friend and fellow member of the _Roku Kyosh_ , Sanosuke Sagara. While Sano , taught him quite a few styles, this one was his favorite. Its name was _Futae no Kiwami _(Master of two layers) it was a very deceptive taijutsu style because its base stance simply looks like one a brawler with no training would take. Although the style had almost no defensive moves , all of its offensive attacks were crippling. It was based on a single art of two hits in quick sucession , the first hit neutralizes the hardness of the target ,and the second hit then breaks the target before it has time to recover from the force of the first blow. Basically when your hit , the force is reduced by the hardness of your muscles, bones , and skin. In _Futae no Kiwami_ , the first hit is mainly absorbed by the body , but the second hit strikes before the body can regain its hardness so your hit with 100% of the blow. It is a very deadly technique.

Naruto simply charged forward ducking under a sloppy punch from Mizuki before countering with a punch to the chest , he grinned as he saw Mizuki thrown back several yards. "Iruka-sensei I believe I pass the taijutsu portion." said a smiling Naruto to a shocked Iruka as he put his sakabato back on his waist before walking to the benches to wait until this part of the test was over.

The genin-hopefuls had mixed reactions. The girls mostly discussed how their Sasuke-kun could've done the same thing. While the boys were all shocked and quickly decided to leave the new-guy alone, well except for one. Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal member of the once famous Uchiha clan was furious , who was this guy and why did hehave that power , he was an Uchiha, the elite. If anyone deserved to have that power it was him. As soon as he could he'd demand to be taught how the dobe did it , if he refused he'd just tell the counsel to force him to teach him, he needed power like that , power to kill _him_. And he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of his ambition.

After everyone got a chance to spar Iruka told everyone to take lunch and they'd do the ninjutsu test afterward. Naruto seeing his chance immediately sat down next to Hinata under a tree so they could catch up while they ate their bento. He was about to start catching up, but he was interrupted by a spoiled emo , who just happened to be rookie of the year. "DOBE! , teach me how to do what you did to Mizuki-sensei." he finished with a smug look on his face expecting him to bow down like everyone else.

"No Uchiha, the person who taught me that style made me promise not to teach it to anyone unless he inspects them and deems them worthy. As such you will have to wait until he comes to Konoha , as I have no intention of breaking my promise." he turned back to Hinata and ignored the fuming Sasuke. "DOBE TEACH ME THE TECHNIQUE!." Sasuke was beyond angry, "_How dare this peasant deny me, I'll just have to force him to teach me it."_ "No Sasuke , I will not teach you it unless Sano-sensei agrees , now go away so I can catch up with Hinata-chan." That was the last straw for Sasuke he walked away several yards before quickly doing handsigns before exclaiming " _Katon: Goukakyouu no Jutsu_." Everyone was shocked that Sasuke would perform a jutsu on two students , they were even more surprised when Naruto was instantly on his feet and in a battoujutsu stance. The next thing everyone saw was Naruto re-sheathing his sword and the fireball seemingly cut in hundreds of pieces passing by him harmlessly before dissipating into the air. "Sasuke , I will only warn you once, you may attempt anything you like on me , but if you try to hurt Hinata-chan again the only thing they will find left of you in a red stain on the ground." Naruto growled at Sasuke. Said Uchiha simply huffed before walking away with a smirk , he'd just get the counsel to force the dobe to teach him , maybe even force him to give him the sword too.

Naruto was finally about to talk to Hinata when the bell sounded. With a sigh he followed his friend into the classroom. "Ok everyone when we call your name come down here for your ninjutsu test." Iruka said before seating back down next to a bandaged Mizuki. Naruto watched the other students take their turns, still disappointed in the fact that to graduate you only needed basic shinobi knowledge , basic taijutsu , and only three D-ranked ninjutsu. He was relived though by the fact Hinata was the strongest genin-hopeful in the room not counting himself , she was in second place and the Uchiha was only ahead from bookwork and the fact the staff changed a few scores here and there to keep him there. When her name was called he whispered "good luck." as she walked around him on her way to the front of the classroom. He wasn't surprised when she walked back up with her headband tied around her neck she gave him a smile as she took her seat.

When Naruto's name was called he got up and walked down the stairs before standing in front of the chalkboard facing the rest of the class. "Now Naruto could you please demonstrate the ability to do the _Kawarmi no jutsu._" before Iruka could say start he felt a funny feeling before looking at Naruto who was now occupying his seat at the teacher's desk, before he could comment he felt the same feeling before noticing they were both in their original spots. "Good job Naruto , but next time please use the practice log." said a slightly annoyed Iruka. "Now please do a Henge of our Sandaime." Iruka watched Naruto and a second later there was a poof of smoke and the Sandaime wearing his Hokage robes was standing in the room . "Very good Naruto now could you please make three Bunshin." "Uh, Iruka-sensei , do they have to be normal Bunshin or can I do a different one." asked a hopeful Naruto. "Sure Naruto as long as its a clone jutsu and you can make at least three you will pass." replied a curious Iruka. "Thanks sensei, _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." _he exclaimed and using the moisture in the air was able to make three water clones. A stupified Iruka simply told him to grab a headband so they could test the remaining few students left. Naruto picked one with a sapphire colored cloth that matched his shirt , instead of putting it on his forehead he strapped it to his left arm. He then proceeded to walk back up the stairs and plop himself down next to his friend.

Naruto wasn't suprised that everyone had managed to pass , the tests were too easy and he was going to talk to the Hokage when he got a chance. He walked out with the other graduates and waved to his uncle before walking towards Hinata so he could find out about what happened while he was gone. They did exchange letters but they weren't too descriptive and he wanted to know everything. As he got close he saw her dad Hiashi with a sad look on his face. "Naruto-san I know you want to spend time with Hinata but the Fire Daimyo is coming over to have dinner with us at the Hyuuga Compound and she has to get ready. Come over tommorow though she'll be free then." A sad Naruto walked back to his uncle. "Somethin got you down Naruto-kun?" "Its nothing sensei , I've waited six years I can wait another day" he said with a smile. "Well just in case lets go get your sakabato sharpened that always brings up your spirits that it does." he said with a smile before motioning his nephew to follow him. "I've heard great things about this weapon shop today while I've been walking around , apparently its the best one this village has ever seen." As they walked up to the shop Kenshins's happy demeanor changed to one of rage and his eyes flashed yellow when he saw the shop was called Mugarashi's Weapons. Inwardly though he thought to himself "_Couldn't be_." When they walked inside they were greeted by a cute girl around Naruto's age wearing a pink chinese style shirt and white pants , she had chocolate brown eyes and her brown hair was put up into two buns. "Hello , my name is Tenten Mugarashi , welcome to our shop." That did it , Kenshin's eyes were golden and KI was leaking off of him. "Tenten-san would you dad's name by chance be Gin?" he asked. "Yes it is would you like me to get him?" replied a rather nervous Tenten "Yes I would me and him are old friends and I'd like very much to see him." he said in a rather scary happy voice.

He watched Tenten leave thinking about how he would punish Gin. "Here he is daddy , this is the guy that said he was your old friend." As Tenten came back into the room with her dad Gin took one look at Kenshin before running back where he came from. Nobody saw Kenshin move but the next thing people saw was Gin was thrown back into the shop and Kenshin came walking back in. "You know Gin , I can understand a lot of things that I can. I can understand relocating here to Konoha after the Kyuubi destroyed Uzu , I can also understand you not telling your daughter about the agreement your wife and my sister came to. But what I don't get is why you took the swords from the Uzumaki vault , those were made by your family for our clan. You had no right to take them." "Why do you care so much Kenshin , you already wield the _Uzu no Ken*." _"Because Gin , my nephew here needs the _Tachikaze, _and I had thought it lost forever." The look on Gin's face turned to shock before he said "You really want you kill your nephew? The Tachikaze can only be wielded with someone with an inhuman wind affinity." Kenshin just smirked before grabbing a piece of chakra paper on a shelf and handing it to Naruto. Naruto knew what he was supposed to do and pushed some chakra into it , Gin nearly fainted when he saw the piece of paper sliced into a hundred pieces , when they hit the floor each of them was wet. "As you can see I have no intention of Killing my nephew Gin , now get the sword." Gin grumbled before telling his daughter to stay put and he'd be right back. A few moments later he re-appeared with a long wooden box , he layed it down before opening it revealing one of the most beautiful swords any of them had ever seen. The _Tachikaze_ had a white and blue wrapped handle , the guard was in the shape of a whirlpool,and the sheath was a warm cream color. Naruto simply grinned before picking it up "Anytime your ready Naruto-kun." Kenshin told him. Naruto nodded before unsheathing the blade.

Everyone was blown back from Naruto as he finished unsheathing the blade , wind was all around him , causing everything in the shop to be knocked over and blown around, after a few minutes it finally settled. When they looked at where Naruto was , they saw him holding the re-sheathed _Tachikaze. _His shirt and pants were cut to shreds but his skin was unmarked. He smiled before he fell backwards hitting the ground passed out.

AND CUT I hope you guys like the new Chapter 3

Uzu no Ken = Sword of Whirlpool

Tachikaze= Wind from a swinging sword

R and R Please so I know if you guys like the revisions


	4. IM BACK

Hey guys Toshi here , just to let you guys know im back also I have Revised chapter 2 and 3 RE-READ THEM, also I've decided to make this story strictly NarutoxTenten , when I tried to write him with multiple girls I just couldn't get it to work. now he will have multiple Girlfriends (Girls that are his friends) but his only love interest is going to be Tenten.

I still dont have internet at my new place so I have to write up a chapter then take it to my great aunts to upload it. I'm gonna try my best to update once a week, if I dont your free to hassle me about it.


End file.
